Gabriel and the Big One/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the first episode of Gabriel Garza, "Gabriel and the Big One". Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with artwork of Gabriel facing Vio) TEXT: Written by GEO G. TEXT: Storyboard by GARY HALL and JIM ANDERSON TEXT: Directed by STEVE SAMONO (Fades to black) (Fades to the Garza house) (Gabriel and his brothers Roge, Leno and Cole are seen watching TV in the living room while a silhouette outside tries to explode Gabriel's dad Marvin's shed) Gabriel: What was that? Roge: It is just a sound from the TV, Gabriel. Gabriel: I've watched the entire show, and I've never heard that sound. Cole: Yeah. Gabriel's right. Gabriel: Let's go outside, guys. (They go outside and see a burning shed) (Zooms in Gabriel's surprise face) Gabriel: (gasps) Oh my goodness! Someone must have bombed my dad's shed. Roge: They will pay for that! Cole: Yeah! (Gabriel's dad Marvin comes outside) Marvin: (sad) MY SHED! It's gone! (angry) Who did this, boys? The brothers: It was none of us. Leno: Well, it must be some weirdo? Marvin: (confused) What? Leno: (explained) A weirdo. Marvin: So, where were we? (realized) Oh, right! (angry) Who destroyed my shed? Gabriel: (answered) Well, I actually don't know who did it. (Cole notices the silhouette running away with some wood from the shed) Cole: The silhouette! It's been stealing some wood from your shed, dad. (They all went back in) Roge: Gabriel! Leno! Cole! Dad! Watch this latest breaking news on TV. (Marvin and his four sons sit down and watch the news.) Anchorman #1 the TV: We've got breaking news! Recently, some suspicious person, who goes by his full real name 'Victorious Evilsim' or maybe his nickname 'Vio', has seem to be moved to a city called Sinking Spring. Anchorman #2 the TV: Vio is the one that blew up someone's shed. He has seem to be disappeared, and go somewhere to buy his hypnotize spray from the store, and sprayed it on his armpits in his bathroom, because the hypnotize spray only lasts 24 hours per day. The station announcer the TV: And now back to our regular scheduled programming. (Gabriel switches off the TV) The Garza brothers: *all gasp* Vio!?! Marvin: (confused) Vio did the explosion? (sad) I almost grounded you then, boys. (happy) But that's okay. Gabriel: Well, I think I'll talk to my friend about the chaos going on, guys. Roge: Okay. See you later, little brother. (Gabriel walks off-screen) (Gabriel knocks on his friend Jan Soto's door, and Jan opens the door) Jan: Hey, Gabriel! I've heard your dad's shed has exploded. Gabriel: Unfortunately, yes. The shed was right over there. *Gabriel points* Jan: *turns to see the shed* Oh... *turns around to see Gabriel* yeah. Gabriel: Told you so. Jan: By the way, is it okay if you and your brothers can go to the park with me? Gabriel: Yes, as long as we come back by seven o' clock. (Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole and Jan arrive at the park) Jan: Gabriel, I'm going to lend one of my Nitroman action figures to you. (Gabriel is distracted by a newly-built house in the park) Jan: Umm... Gabriel, do you want a Nitroman action figure? Gabriel: Nope. I've already have one. Jan: Then why didn't you tell me? Gabriel: Because I was distracted by the house in the park. Cole: Who would build a house on park land? Jan: I dunno. Gabriel: Let's go inside that house. Who's with me? Jan: I'm with ya... if they keep the door unlocked because that's common in this city. (Roge is confused for a half-minute) Gabriel: Come on, Roge. Roge: Um, okay. Whatever ya say so, because i'm probably with ya. (The gang goes to the house to see if the door's unlocked) Gabriel: *opens the door* It's unlocked! Roge, Leno, Cole and Jan: Yay! (They walk inside, notice that the lights are automatically switched on, and the silhouette turns out to be Vio) Vio: *sarcastic tone* Hello, hello thereee! Roge: Vio, you planned all this? Vio: *sneered* Yes, I planned this so I can become a villain, and take over the Sinking Spring metro. Gabriel: You're a terrible man, Vio! Vio: *sneers again* That's right. *Evil laugh* Jan: GRRRRR! That's it, we are leaving. Gabriel: Yeah! *The gang leaves* (The gang leaves, and Vio talks as they leave) Vio: *sneers for the third time* That's right.... (Door slam is heard) Vio: I'll be back tomorrow and take revenge by using... using... HYPNOTIZE SPRAY! *Evil laugh* (Cole opens the door and hurts Vio in the style of slapstick, and acts shy) Cole: Oops, I forgot my shoe, sorry. *grabs the shoe and then leaves* (Vio falls down) Vio: Ow! (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 2 (Fades to the Garza house) (We see Gabriel and his brothers sleeping in their room; then they all yawn and wake up) Gabriel: *yawns* Good morning, guys. Roge, Leno and Cole: Good morning, Gabriel. Gabriel: Are you ready for school? Roge, Leno and Cole: Yeah. Gabriel: Good! (The brothers get out of their bed to brush their teeth but Leno wants to go first) Leno: *teasing* Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! *goes to the bathroom quickly and closes the door* Roge: Leno! That was very rude! You'd better come out of the bathroom! Gabriel: Yeah, I wanted to go first! Well, at least we can take turns. (Leno gets out of the bathroom) Leno: Here ya go, little bro. You can go now. (Gabriel then goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth) (In the kitchen, we see Gabriel's mom Christine making breakfast for the boys; Gabriel, Roge, Leno and Cole enter the kitchen) Christine: Good morning, boys. The brothers: Good morning, mom. Christine: Are you boys hungry for pancakes? The brothers: Yeah! (Christine then serves the brothers some pancakes and they eat them in time) Gabriel: Hmmm! That tasted good, don't you, guys? Roge: Yeah. *hears the school bus* Oh, look! The bus is here! We better go. (The boys go outside and get into the school bus; then the bus took off) (The next scene shows Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole and Jan at Sinking Spring Elementary School) Jan: Hello, guys. You're in time for home room for the first time. Gabriel: That's right. I've woke up early because I don't want to miss scho- Leno: *interrupts* Me too! Gabriel: Leno, I'm talking right now. Roge: You shouldn't have done that, Leno. Leno: Sorry. Gabriel: You should be. (A silhouette appears, and takes away Leno's books.) Roge: *gasps* Did you notice that? (Bell rings) Gabriel: That's the sound of a bell ringing as usual. Why are you so surprised? Roge: Not the bell, a silhouette just stole Leno's private property. Leno: What the--?! Where did my books go?! Gabriel: It's time for home room. (Gabriel pulls Roge at the side of him) Roge (thinking in his mind): *sighs* This is embarrassing in elementary... soon, middle school... and then, high school. Roge: But I saw the silhou- Gabriel (fed up): No buts. It's time for home room. (Gabriel and his gang walk to their home room) (The scene cuts to the home room of Gabriel and his gang) Gabriel: *whispers to Jan* I think there is evil lurking in the class. (Vio opens the window with a hypnotizing smell) Jan: *whispers to Gabriel* There's definitely evil around there. (Gabriel gives a dirty look to Vio, and Vio gives one back) (Their teacher Miss Picksit appears) Miss Picksit: Aren't you that crimin... (Picksit gets hypnotized by Vio's smell) Picksit: Hello, everybody. This is Vio. He is new. Vio: *hypnotizing voice* I hope everybody likes me. Everybody except Gabriel and his gang: We do like you. Gabriel: (thinking) I don't. Vio: Mwhah- Err... I mean great. No, I mean bad! (Gabriel yelled at the students) Gabriel: (angry yelling) Don't trust him, guys. He's evil! Picksit: 5-minute detention, Gabriel. (Gabriel gets up) Gabriel: Come on, people, snap out of it! (slaps a random student) Random student: Huh? What? Picksit: GABRIEL!! Why, I... (Gabriel slaps all of the other students in the classroom.) Picksit: Four-hour detention, Gabriel! Gabriel: (angry) People, please kick Vio out of the school! Vio: (bragging) Come on, kids! You know you oughtta get some charm out of my grim nature. (strikes his pose) Oh, yeah! (Everyone boos at Vio, grabs him, and throws him out of the window) Picksit: All of you have been very rude to Vio, especially you Gabriel. (angry) I've had enough of your games! Get to your lessons! NOW!!! (Gabriel slaps at Picksit's face, and then all of the students leave) Picksit: What? What happened? (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 3 (At lunchtime, Vio smashes a window, jumps into the cafeteria and hypnotizes the kids except Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, and Jan) Jan: (talking to Gabriel, Roge, Leno, and Cole) Uh-oh! He's back. Vio: (walking to Jan's table) I demand you all to give me your Nitroman action figures! Gabriel: I've left it at home. Alsen: No way. I wouldn't trust a medding gu- (Alsen gets hypnotized by Vio, and pulls his Nitroman action figure out of his pocket) Alsen: Here you go. (gives the toy to Vio) Vio: Thank you very much. Who else has any Nitroman figures? Roge: Not me! (The scene cuts to Gabriel and his friends in their last lesson of the day) Gabriel: *whispers to Roge* That no-good-rotten troublemaker has been brainwashing most of the school. He has a curse on him, that's because of Vio's no-good-rotten-great-great-great-great-grandfather. Roge: *whispers to Gabriel* Actually, he had 99% of people getting brainwashed, but he didn't have 1% of people that were allergic of getting brainwashed, and neither had you. Gabriel: *whispers to Roge* Well duh, he's so clumsy like my Aunt Judy. Roge: *whispers to Gabriel* You're right, Gabriel. School should be ending... in right about... *talks a little louder* Now. (The bell rings) Math teacher: Well needy kids, that's the end of the lesson. Everyone except Gabriel and his gang: YAY! (They run out of the classroom) Roge: (waiting walk out of classroom with Gabriel and his gang) 5 minutes early!?! Math teacher: Yes. You can leave now, boys. (Gabriel and his gang rush out of the classroom) Gabriel: Guys, I heard that Vio is outside on the playground. (The scene cuts to the boys walking outside, only to see Vio being supported by kids outside) Random kid #1: (hypnotized) I like that Vio. Random kid #2: (hypnotized) Me too. (Gabriel and Roge slapped the two hypnotized random kids) Random kid #1: (normal; angry) I hate that Vio! Random kid #2: (normal; angry) I hate that guy, too. Let's get out of here. (The 2 random kids leave the playground) Roge: *talks to Gabriel* I think we should DO something about this, little brother. Gabriel: *replying to Roge* I agree with you. *yells to Vio* HEY! Flamehead! (Everyone whom Vio hypnotized gasped at Gabriel) Vio: Well, well, well. What have we here? Gabriel: I want to fight you! (Everyone whom Vio hypnotized gasped at Gabriel again) Gabriel: (angry) Let's do this! Vio: (furious) You're on! (Gabriel and Vio were fighting each other) (Gabriel tries to choose fighting moves from his karate lessons while crowd cheer) Gabriel: (thinking in his head) Hmm... what karate move should I do? *makes up his mind* Oh, yeah, the Zuki! (Gabriel switches to normal talking) Gabriel: (shouting) Hey! Vio. Vio: What? Gabriel: Take this! (Gabriel punches Vio, sending him flying) Vio: (screams) AHHHHH! (Vio crashes into a recycle bin) Random kid #1: (laughs) Hey people, he lost the fight! (Everyone except Vio laughs) Vio: (desolate) Oh no! My hypnotizing spray's smell has been... been... EXPIRED! Leno: *blows raspberries* Well, too bad. (angry) The police will arrest you for using your hypnotizing spray on everyone. (Vio got out of the recycle bin) (Principal Shiggens walks near the bin) Principal Shiggens: Ahem, excuse me, Vio. Can you return those Nitroman action figures you stole? Vio: (worried) Yes sir, I'm sorry. *gives out all the four Nitroman action figures to their owners* Jan: *receives his Nitroman figure* Yay! Alsen: *receives his Nitroman figure* Yeah! (The 2 Nitroman figure owners received their Nitroman figures back from Vio) 2 Nitroman figure owners: Thank you, Mr. No-Good. Vio: (angry) Don't call me Mr. No-Good, it's Vio, you little dips. 2 Nitroman figure owners: We don't care, because you lost the fight! Random Nitroman figure owner: That means Gabriel won the fight, and you lost. Vio: GRRRR! Principal Shiggens: (serious) Vio, I know you don't go to school because you're a grown man. But, I just reported your disruption of the safety of our school system to the local authorities. (The police arrives at the background and they arrest Vio) Police officer #1: Vio, you're under arrest for hypnotizing the children at school. You're coming with us for a very long time. Vio: (shocked) *gasps* What?! *screams* NOOOO! (Cuts to Sinking Spring Jail) Police officer #2: This is your cell! (Vio went to his cell) (One of the officers closes the jail cell's door) Police officer #1: I hope you learn your lesson. Vio: (angry) You'll never get away with this! Police officer #1: Nope! I already had! You're staying here in jail. Have a great time, sir! (The officers walk away) Vio: (sad) Oh great! Now I'm stuck in here forever! This is not good! (Vio sadly sighed) (Fades to the Garza family watching TV back home) Christine: We're so proud of you, honey! Gabriel: Well, thanks, mom! Roge: You know, if we could've been hypnotized by that Vio, we'd be in deep trouble. Gabriel: I know! Luckily, we stopped him so that Sinking Spring can be safe from that old wretch, right, guys? Everyone except: Yeah. Cole: Geez, I wonder what Vio's doing now. (Cuts to Vio in his black and white-striped prison clothes doing hard work in jail) Vio: Oh, I hate that Gabriel Garza! Someday, I will get him and he'll be so sorry! (to a prisoner) Hey, you! How long before we're home free? Prisoner: We'll remain locked up here for a long time. Sorry, bud. Vio: *screaming* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Vio keeps on screaming when the screen zooms out of the jail; Gabriel's brothers are outside of the jail) Cole: (to Roge) Uh, Roge? How long will Vio stay in jail? Roge: I dunno. But trust me, he'll like it there. (They all laugh) (Gabriel walks to them) Gabriel: What are you doing here, guys? Roge: Well, we're watching Vio. Gabriel: Oh. Roge: Can we go home and enjoy ourselves? Gabriel: Yes, (jokingly) as long as you enjoy ping-pong. (They laugh again, but with Gabriel) (Iris wipe appears) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Gabriel and the Big One